1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plug connector assembly and more particularly to an improved locking structure for locking with a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.2015/0288104, published on Oct. 8, 2015, shows a plug connector assembly including a mating member, a cable electrically connected with the mating member, and an outer case enclosing the mating member and the cable. The mating member includes an insulative housing and a locking member assembled on the insulative housing. The locking member includes a flat base portion, a pair of connecting portions extended from the central portions of both sides of the base portion, a pair of elastic portions upwardly extending from upper ends of the connecting portions, and a pair of fixing portions forwardly and rearwardly extending from the sides of the base portion. Each of the elastic portions defines a locking portion on an end thereof and a pressing portion at a central position thereof. The outer case defines a handle portion arranged with the pressing portion to disengage the locking portions from a mating connector.
Since the locking portion and the handle portion are disposed on a same side, the movement space of the handle portion is too small to disengage the locking portions from the mating connector easily.
An improved locking structure in a plug connector assembly is desired.